Cat moves away
by Rainbow82
Summary: What would happen if Cat was to move away? surprising enough Jade is the most devastated and try's everything she can to forget the child like red head but in the end she only just realises her true feelings for Cat and regrets missing her only chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, if I did it wouldn't be a children's TV show.**

**A/N: this is my first Fan Fiction. I decided to choose victorious because I love the Jade and Cat paring. **

Cat stared up at her bedroom celling, the bright pink and purple colours distracted her often but that's why she liked them, for just a few moments she could forget her boring world of homework and problems. Today's little problem was a simple one. She was bored.

Cat considered her many options, she could watch TV, but no cartoons were on. She could see if tori wanted to hang out, but she normally had homework to do. Then Cat had the best idea of all, she could go to the park. She loved the park with all its swings and slides and benches that looked like real animals but were actually made of plastic.

But then another problem came to her mind, who would she go with? She could go with Tori, but then she remembered she was busy. Trina was out of the option, she could be so hurtful expect for that time they went to Bakersfield and got ice cream, Cat loved ice cream.

Then she thought of Jade, sure she could be a little mean but she was also nice some of the time, kind of like ice cream, you got a brain freeze sometimes but in the end it always tasted nice.

She decided to call ahead instead of just walking to Jades house to get turned away. Cat pulled her bright pink phone out of her pocket, she had covered the phone with stickers and glitter to make it look more "fun" a few weeks ago.

Jade's number was easy to remember it was speed dial 666, Cat didn't know why Jade set that number on her phone, but at least it was easy to remember.

After a few clicks on the other end of the phone line, jades answered the phone "Hello", "Hi Jade" Cat said

"Do you want to come to the park with me" Cat said in an optimistic tone of voice. After a minute or two of Cat waiting Jade finally spoke again "Ok I'll be at your house in a little while", then hung up the phone.

Jade walked the five minute trip to Cat's house, today was what could only be described as a perfect day, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As Jade walked along the long road she noticed a mother playing in a field with her children. One of the two children ran towards his mother to be scooped up into her arms and thrown into the air, then caught in her arms and placed gently down.

Jade smiled, she loved to see children playing, there innocent smiles and laughter reminded her of her best friend Cat so carefree and full of life.

Jade finally got to Cats house, Cats house wasn't that big or extravagant but it was in a nice area and the people who lived by were nice enough. Jade slowly waked up the drive way, she got metres away from Cats front door when it suddenly brust open,

"Hi Jade" Cat said as she ran to engulf Jade in hugs.

After Cat had finally put Jade down, Jade continued to stare at her for a view moments "What's wrong Jade" Cat said nervously,

" You were waiting right behind the door again looking through the peep hole until I got here, weren't you?"

"Maybe?" Cat said playfully, "Typical" Jade replied smiling a little.

Cat liked it when Jade smiled, she rarely did it even for beck, and it was nice. "Ok then let's go to the park "Jade said as she grabbed Cats hand and led her to the park.

For the entire trip to the park Jade didn't stop holding Cat's hand, Cat started to blush from the physical contact and tried to act calm. Of course Cat had developed a slight crush on Jade, but it was hard not to, she was so different from everyone else, so unique and interesting.

When Cat was with Jade it felt right. It wasn't weird that she was a girl as well, people are like paintings to Cat, there are so many different types ,some are just nice to look at with their vibrant colours and some have hidden meanings behind each aspect of them ,but in the end they were still just paintings and Cat liked Jades most of all.

After a 20 minute walk of discussing anything from homework to why ice cream has to be cold, they got to the park. When Jade and Cat approached the park, Cat didn't run off like Jade expected she waited at Jades side.

"You know you can go play" Jade said, "yeah" Cat replied "but I like it her with you better". Jade shrugged at the unusual comment and decided to sit down with Cat on a park bench and talk, but after a minutes Cat started to fidget.

As if Jade was reading Cats thoughts or at least the ones not about herself, Jade looked over at Cat fidgeting on the bench and said "com'on I'll push you on the swings". After hearing this Cat almost exploded from excitement and sprinted to the swing set with childlike glee.

Cat was in pure heaven, Jade had agreed to go with her to the park and then for a bonus was pushing her on her favourite swing. Jade had started pushing Cat rather high now but Cat didn't want to say anything in case Jade got upset with her.

Little bit by little bit Jade pushed Cat higher and higher, not purposely but jade was stronger than she looked and Cat was just so light for a seventeen year old.

Soon Cat got to such a height she was finding it hard to stay on the seat, and then suddenly Cat was several metres away lying on the floor in pain.

Jade would have sprinted faster than any one ever sprinted in order to keep Cat safe from harm's way. When Jade reached Cat, Cat was in tears on the floor, her elbow had been scraped badly.

Jade trying to think on her feet, quickly took off her jacket and warped it around cats arm, it also didn't help the matter that jades dark black t-shirt was made of a thin material Cat could see through with ease.

"It re…e…elly hurts" Cat said between sobs trying not to stare at Jades chest, "I know" jade said "but be strong for me","ok" Cat whimpered quietly.

After a couple of minutes of making sure Cat was ok, she pulled a lollipop out of her pocket. "Here you go for being my strong little solider". Cat tried to take the lollipop but moving her elbow was painful, "it still hurts Jade" Cat Whimpered like a child.

"I can't fix everything" Jade replied "but if you want I'll kiss it better for you"," Ok" Cat replied with a small smile spreading on her face. Jade still finding it hard to tell if she was being serious or not leaned in to kiss her elbow.

Jade's lips got inches away from Cats elbow when Cat suddenly moved into to kiss Jade. Cat pushed Jade down onto the grass kissing her passionately, Jade after eventually recovering from the shock started to kiss Cat back, Jade had to admit Cat was a pretty good kisser way better then she expected. When Jade and Cat got even more into it, her heart started to beat a million beats a second, then suddenly there lips parted as Cat retreated and then started to cry.

"Cat what's wrong? Was it something I did?" Jade said panicking, craving what she had just a few minutes ago tasting Cat on her lips still." I just cannot do this jade, it can't work" Cat said still crying, causing jade to also start crying. "Cat you know you can tell me anything" Jade said trying to get a response from Cat.

That's when Cat said the four words that ruined this almost perfect day "Jade…I'm…moving…away", and then we just cried holding each other tightly to stop ourselves collapsing.

A/N: please review, any feedback is accepted and you can make suggestions about what will happen next.

Anyone who reviews will get virtual puppies and chocolate. XXX BYE XXX


End file.
